mad_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashra De'Lacroix
Full name Ashra De'Lacroix Pronunciation Ahsh-rah Deh-Lah-Croy Name Origin Her name came from her parents, the last name is french while the first name was something her mother liked. Titles Hawk Eyes Appearance Ashra has creamy skin with red tinged cheeks. She stands aproximately 5 feet tall when on bare feet and has a lithe, small chested build. Her eyes are a bright golden shade akin to clear amber and quite open most of the time. Around her eyes she uses a charcoal based powder that functions like a poweder makeup around her eyes as a liner. It not only helps with some glare in the sandy wastes but it looks damn good too. As for her hair, its honey blond in color and stranded out in dreads that are slightly poofy and reach just above her shoulders. Ashra's clothing is functional for her for her job sniping for the Laughing Demon mercs. She wears grey cargo pants with plenty of pockets to store ammo and various other things without carying a lot of extra bags around, studry work boots with treds capable of traveling along the sands, a corset-esque top that has a slit along her cleavage for support and movement and over that a sleeveless faux-leather jacket with a skull emblazoned on the back to zip her chest in when sniping. Her accessories include a simple obelisk shaped green quarts necklace, simple full hand gloves for extra added gun grip, a wrist cuff on her right arm with darts she can detach for various purposes filled with acids or poisons depending on her mood and thin, spiral shaped gauges in her ears. 'Symbol' Her personal symbol is a tribal designed flower/star that is something her family used for a long time, sort of like a crest. Zodiac She is a Pisces: Fluctuation, Depth, Imagination, Reactive. Personal Characteristics Birth Date: April 2nd Birth Place: Somewhere in the upper peninsula of Michigan near the border of Lake Supperior. Reputation: She has a reputation for being a part of the Laughing Demon Mercs, a badass sharpshooter who can pick someone off when they're least expeting it, don't get on her bad side. Fighting Style Ashra fights in long range styles with her sniper rifle, calm collected and quiet using the distance to her advantage. When she is in close range though she is skilled with knifes and is quick and light on her feet for those occasions. She can ground herself and become one sturdy person when she needs to be. Means of Transportation Ashra utilizes the Laughing Demon's main car/truck/thing (that is still a work in progress) and her own sand bike that she designed and built from spare parts. 'Weapon of Choice' Her weapon of choice is a tech powered sniper rifle that she's been augmenting over the years to have a better scope design, longer zoom distances and extra tech. ( I will add more later once I hash it out) 'Extrauniversal Information' Analogue: None Desired Voice Actor: (What actor or voice actor in the real world would you like to play your character? Nicholas Cage? Will Smith? Ben Affleck?) Inspiration: Nothing really except a general mashup of what I've seen from games, movies etc. 'Physiology ' Peak Human Sensory System: The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Peak Human Accuracy: Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human efficiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/multiple targets. SmackTalk ! ( OK ! this is my favorite part , you know how in a video game , before your characters fight theres a signature saying or action they do, heres where you can do that for your character, to make sure the enemy know exactly who there messing with ! ) Prefight : "The chances of your head exploding like a watermelon are 100%." Post fight: "Boom, just like a waterballoon." Biography (( Will add later!)) Approved By Category:Character Category:Characters